


Чувство прекрасного

by Keishiko



Category: Berserk
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От аристократки до проститутки не такой уж долгий путь. Особенно в лагере беженцев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чувство прекрасного

— Спину ровнее. Локти ближе к бокам. Не оттопыривай их, старайся держать округлыми. Вот так, молодец.  
Руки Люки парят над клавесином: раз-два-три, раз-два-три…  
— Я не могу думать обо всём этом и хорошо играть.  
— Мало играть хорошо, — строго говорит синьора Росси. — Надо играть красиво.  
— Пусть слушают, а не смотрят.  
Этот разговор повторяется уже не в первый раз. Люка знает, что мама не отступится, и возражает лишь из упрямства.  
— Ты из благородной семьи, Лючия. Ты должна осознавать, насколько важно поддерживать высокий уровень культуры в обществе. Это наш долг.  Простолюдины ничего не смыслят в красоте, но если они будут смотреть на нас, аристократов, то смогут получить о ней хоть какое-то представление. Ещё раз, сначала.  
Люка послушно выпрямляет спину, изящно склоняет голову. Раз-два-три…  
  
С необходимостью уезжать мама не может смириться до последнего.  
— Это всё слухи, — негодующе говорит она, кутаясь в шаль и глядя в окно на тянущиеся мимо их особняка повозки. — Люди теряют голову и бегут, забывая о здравом смысле. Глупые крестьяне. Откуда им знать, что происходит на самом деле?  
— Де Базиньи тоже уехали.  
— Мариэтта всегда была склонна делать из мухи слона. От неё сложно было ожидать иного.  
— Мама, ты же слышала, что говорил Феликс. Кушане скоро будут здесь. Он военный — может, ему ты всё-таки поверишь?  
Синьора Росси обиженно отворачивается.  
— Вот увидишь, — говорит она, — вот увидишь, сейчас мы поддадимся панике, а потом будем выглядеть глупцами. Да ещё потеряем что-нибудь в дороге.  
— Ну и пускай, — с облегчением соглашается Люка, поняв, что мама сдалась, — уверяю тебя, все остальные будут выглядеть точно так же.  
Она не боится выглядеть глупо. Она боится кушан. Того, что о них рассказывают, достаточно, чтобы ей захотелось схватить в охапку сестёр и бежать на край света. И пусть все остальные над ней смеются.  
  
— Вот ещё сухари. Дай-ка узел покрепче завяжу. Не носи сама! Пусть Сильвио тащит, где его черти носят, болвана?  
Толстая Мария снуёт по кухне, собирая припасы, ругается: ей всё время кажется, что лакей слишком медлителен. Люка пытается помогать, но Мария, нянчившая когда-то и её, и Софию с Бьянкой, решительно противится:  
— Не дело барышне руки марать! Ты лучше смотри и запоминай, что где лежит. Потом будешь распоряжаться. Сильвио! Бери муку и неси в карету. Да не это, остолоп ты эдакий, это же горох! Вот мука!  
От матери помощи мало — пока все спешно собираются, она блуждает грустным призраком по анфиладам комнат, сокрушаясь, что карета всего одна, и самое ценное — картины, книги, старинный фарфор — придётся оставить на разграбление черни, которая, конечно же, ворвётся в особняк, едва узнает, что хозяева покинули город.  
— Ваш отец бы этого не пережил, — скорбно говорит она, касаясь пальцами высокой, в человеческий рост, вазы. — У него бы просто остановилось сердце. А этот сервиз? Свадебный подарок графини Винцетти. Нет, я не могу его оставить.  
— Мама, фарфор разобьётся в дороге.  
— Не беспокойся, я знаю, что делаю.  
В конце концов Люке удаётся отобрать супницу и тарелки, но четыре фарфоровые чашки мама торжественно заворачивает в шёлковую шаль и сама несёт в карету. Кажется, под мышкой у неё зажат небольшой свёрток, но Люка делает вид, что не замечает этого. Она пересчитывает одеяла. Из дома она выносила четыре, но теперь одного почему-то не хватает, и, похоже, придётся идти за ним снова.  
  
Наконец все их вещи собраны. Карета набита до отказа и увешана снаружи кучей тюков и свёртков. София с Бьянкой лазают по ним и хохочут. Им весело.  
— Всё готово, мама, — Люка в очередной раз проверяет, крепко ли завязаны узлы. — Садись в карету, я позову Марию и Сильвио.  
— Не беспокойся, я сама их позову. Девочки, немедленно слезайте! Вы ужасно себя ведёте! Люка, присмотри за ними!  
Мама быстро, почти бегом идёт к дому. Люка стаскивает сестёр на землю, поправляет им платьица. Девочки взвизгивают и смеются. Для них всё происходящее — забавное приключение.  
Через несколько минут мама выходит из дома одна.  
— Сильвио сам отвезёт Марию, — объясняет она. — Едем.  
— Где мы с ними встретимся?  
— На дороге. Они нас догонят. Не беспокойся, мы обо всём договорились. Ну же, поехали! Что мы стоим?!  
Кучер щёлкает хлыстом, и лошади с трудом трогаются. Карета тяжелая, она слегка поскрипывает, но идёт плавно.  
Оставленный дом смотрит вслед хозяевам слепыми занавешенными окнами.  
  
Вечером карета останавливается на берегу реки. Кучеру удаётся найти тихое, уединённое место. Мама расстилает на траве плед, достаёт чашки и приготовленный Марией мясной пирог. Все уже проголодались, а пирог даже холодный необычайно вкусен. Бьянка украдкой отщипывает от него кусочки и суёт в рот, пока кучер греет воду для чая.  
— Можете представить, что мы устроили пикник на лоне природы, — жизнерадостно говорит синьора Росси, чтобы не дать своему семейству упасть духом. — Прелестный пейзаж! Я уверена, что поэты и художники приходили сюда в поисках вдохновения. Помнишь, София, что писал Галициани?  
София поспешно отдёргивает руку от пирога.  
— Когда мой дух отягощён мирской печалью, иду туда, где ивы шелестят, склонясь…  
У неё тонкий, но выразительный голос, и стихи она читает без запинки. София обожает поэзию. Мама любит повторять, что у младшей дочери удивительно тонкий вкус и великолепно развитое чувство прекрасного.  
Люка разливает чай. Впервые за последние дни ей спокойно и совсем не страшно.  
  
Утром кучер исчезает вместе с лошадьми.  
— Какая отвратительная неблагодарность! — возмущается мама. — И это после того, как мы взяли его с собой и кормили собственными припасами! Правильно говорят, что у черни нет совести.  
Люка сидит у кареты и смотрит на пустой тайник под дном — тайник, куда она сложила большую часть их денег и почти все драгоценности. В голове у неё так же пусто. Если она задумается о произошедшем, это будет так ужасно, что она, пожалуй, схватит себя за волосы и закричит.  
— Лючия, — замечает её наконец мама, — встань с земли. Ты запачкаешь платье.  
Да, думает Люка, конечно. Что может быть хуже запачканного платья? Только то, что у них нет лошадей, и денег осталось мало, и кто же теперь повезёт карету?  
Она пешком возвращается в деревню, мимо которой они вчера проехали. Никто не хочет продавать ей лошадь. Крестьяне смотрят настороженно и цепко, словно опасаясь, что девушка в дорогом запылённом платье проберётся к ним в конюшню и уведёт последнюю хромую кобылу.  
— Пожалуйста, — просит Люка. Она никогда прежде не просила у чужих людей, тем более — у простолюдинов. — У меня мама и две маленькие сестры, они не смогут идти пешком.  
— А нам чего без лошадей  — подыхать, что ли?  
Взгляд Люки падает на деревянную тачку, прислонённую к забору.  
— Продайте мне её. Я заплачу.  
Неопрятная толстуха тыкает пальцем в шею Люки.  
— Настоящий?  
На шее — нитка некрупного жемчуга, бабушкин подарок на пятнадцатилетие. Люка расстёгивает замок.  
— Да.  
Если они сложат вещи в тачку, то, наверное, дойдут куда-нибудь. Люке заранее жаль Софию с Бьянкой, но, по крайней мере, они смогут идти налегке.  
  
Люка с мамой везут тачку по очереди. София с Бьянкой тоже помогают, они держатся каждая за свою ручку и быстро устают, зато потом очень гордятся своим участием в общем деле. Их обгоняют другие беженцы — пешком и в повозках, с тощими узелками и горами поклажи. Никто не обращает внимания на семью Росси. У них слишком много собственных забот.  
Теперь остановки уже не похожи на пикники — усталые девочки без сил падают на землю, а Люка разводит огонь, пачкаясь в углях, и готовит нехитрую еду, вспоминая, как это делала когда-то Мария. Получается плохо, но обычно они все так голодны, что не жалуются. После еды они разговаривают о прочитанных когда-то книгах, о картинах и музыке. Синьора Росси непреклонна — она не хочет, чтобы её девочки утратили интерес к искусству.  
Мария с Сильвио так и не догнали их. Люка пытается расспросить маму, где именно они собирались встретиться, но не получает внятного ответа и очень быстро оставляет попытки. Ей не хочется узнать, что никакой встречи на самом деле не должно было случиться. Что мама… нет, ей не хочется узнать это.  
София тоже пытается месить хлеб, но у неё слишком слабые руки, и тесто не поддаётся.  
— Дай-ка мне, — ласково говорит Люка, забирая из рук сестры бесформенный комок. — Смотри, это делается так…  
Они вместе пекут лепёшки на раскалённом камне. София впервые в жизни пробует собственную стряпню, лепёшки получились вкусные, и девочка сияет от гордости. Фарфоровые чашки давно разбились, чай приходится пить из серебряной сахарницы, передавая её друг другу. Серебро обжигает руки.  
  
В лагере беженцев грязно и многолюдно, это последнее место, где семья Росси хотела бы оказаться, но у них нет выбора: солдаты сгоняют туда всех, кто идёт от границы. Говорят, что за попытку сбежать здесь травят собаками. Ещё говорят, что скоро приедет понтифик и будут раздавать еду, а потом каждая семья получит собственный дом и немного земли — надо только подождать. Сколько? Этого никто не знает.  
Люка с мамой шьют из шёлковых простыней палатку. Она не слишком надёжна, но спасает от дождя и ветра. Хорошая палатка стоит дорого, а запасы семьи Росси уже истощились. Но ночи ещё тёплые, а потом они что-нибудь придумают.  
Через несколько дней Люка впервые видит пёструю, сшитую из разноцветных кусков ткани палатку. Возле неё на земле сидят женщины. Пока Люка гадает, что бы это значило, к одной из них подходит солдат из лагерной охраны и кидает на землю несколько монет. Женщина подбирает монеты, встаёт и отправляется вместе с солдатом в палатку.  
Только тут Люка понимает, и её лицо обжигает жаром смущения. Она поспешно отворачивается и идёт прочь. Больше она старается не ходить мимо — вдруг кто-нибудь подумает, что она одна из этих женщин?  
  
Куски хлеба, которые раздаёт им мать по утрам, с каждым днём становятся всё тоньше.  
— Придётся затянуть пояса, — ободряюще говорит синьора Росси. — У нас осталось совсем немного муки и масла, постараемся растянуть хотя бы на десять дней. Если к тому времени ничего не придумаем, я продам свои серьги.  
— У нас есть ещё мука, — замечает Люка, катая кусочек хлеба на языке. Хлеб такой вкусный, что она старается как можно дольше не глотать его. — В синей наволочке. Мы её ещё не открывали.  
Мама отводит глаза, всего на миг, но хлеб во рту Люки превращается в бумагу.  
— У нас есть ещё мука, — повторяет Люка, торопливо сглотнув. — У нас… мама?  
Вскочив, она бросается в палатку, падает на колени в углу, где сложены их скудные пожитки, хватает край тёмной ткани и, ещё не успев вытащить, чувствует под ладонью твёрдый острый угол. Дрожащими руками Люка рвёт швы, уже зная, что увидит внутри. Вот почему мама всегда перекладывала эту наволочку сама…  
— Мама! Что это… где наша мука, мама?! Я же видела, как Мария её сюда насыпала! Мама, что ты наделала?!  
Стоящая у входа в палатку синьора Росси складывает руки на груди.  
— Я не могла оставить вас без книг. Мы не знали, куда едем. Я думала, что там может не оказаться приличной библиотеки — и видишь, я была права. Кто же знал, что еда так быстро закончится?  
— Но… — онемев от отчаяния, Люка смотрит на припорошенные мукой книги, выпавшие из растёрзанной наволочки. Стихи Боннера, проза дю Фесси, антология поэзии прошлого века. Такие красивые, в дорогих переплётах. Такие бесполезные. — Мама, но что же мы будем есть?  
Мама молча поджимает губы, и хотя взгляд у неё виноватый, Люка знает, что свою ошибку та не признает. Да и чем это может помочь?  
  
На деньги от продажи серег они покупают муку, картошку и немного соли. Этого хватает на несколько дней. Потом еда заканчивается. Ночью Люка слышит, как София плачет от голода. Она прижимает сестрёнку к себе, шепчет ей на ухо сказки и тоже плачет.  
Утром она идёт к пёстрой палатке и садится на землю рядом с другими девушками. Земля холодная, а солнце припекает правую щёку. Люка смотрит на проходящих мимо мужчин и не знает, чего желать: оказаться выбранной — или чтобы никто не обратил на неё внимания.  
Вскоре на землю у её ног падает круглый хлеб.  
— Новенькая?  
Люка равнодушно смотрит на усатого офицера, возвышающегося над ней. Она больше не боится. Она устала.  
— Два.  
Офицер присвистывает.  
— У тебя что — золотая?  
— Я девственница, — спокойно говорит Люка, не понижая голоса.  
— Вас послушать, так вы все тут девственницы.  
— Вот сам и проверишь.  
Офицер смеётся и кивает — вставай, мол.  
— Ладно. Если не врёшь, получишь второй.  
Люка заворачивает хлеб в платок и поднимается на ноги. Офицер машет ей рукой, указывая, чтобы шла за ним. Наверное, у него своя палатка. Хорошо. Люка испытывает мимолётную радость от мысли, что ей не придётся впервые ложиться с мужчиной на глазах у других.  
У него действительно своя палатка, и он даже пропускает Люку вперёд. Она стоит, прижимая к себе хлеб, и не знает, что делать. То ли снимать кофту, то ли задирать юбку.  
Как вообще этим занимаются?  
— Ну, что стоишь? — спрашивает офицер, и Люка берётся за пуговицы.  
  
Это не так уж и больно. Противно, да, и саднит между ног, а когда Люка вытирается подолом юбки, то видит следы крови (и что-то ещё, но она не хочет думать, что это такое). Совсем не так ужасно, как она боялась. Когда несколько лет назад она содрала ноготь до мяса, было гораздо больнее. Она справилась. Всё позади.  
Люка повторяет это себе снова и снова.  
Офицер довольно хлопает её по ягодицам.  
— Смотри-ка, не соврала.  
— Хлеб, — говорит Люка, потому что это единственное, о чём она сейчас хочет думать.  
Офицер отдаёт ей хлеб и маленькую головку сыра впридачу. Про сыр они не договаривались. Возможно, он что-то напутал, но Люка не собирается отказываться. Она берёт сыр, словно так и надо.  
— В следующий раз бери всю плату вперёд. Иначе трахнут и ничего не дадут.  
— Я не… — возражение замирает у Люки на губах. Кого она обманывает? Когда хлеб и сыр закончатся, она снова придёт к пёстрой палатке. У неё есть только один способ прокормить семью. — Спасибо. Я запомню.  
  
Когда она протягивает матери хлеб, та не спрашивает, где Люка его взяла. Просто забирает и относит в палатку, почти незаметно качнув в руке, словно прикидывая вес. Возможно, она понимает. Возможно, она не хочет понимать.  
Люка смотрит ей в спину и чувствует себя выпитой до дна кофейной чашкой из тонкого фарфора. С грязными разводами на стенках.  
Потом она слышит радостные возгласы сестёр и думает: я сделала это ради них.  
  
Офицер зовёт её с собой ещё дважды. Потом он выбирает другую девушку, блондинку с большой грудью и синими, как небо, глазами. Люка старается не чувствовать разочарования. Кто она такая, чтобы на что-то рассчитывать?  
У простых солдат собственных палаток нет, и Люка отдаётся им, слушая, как рядом сопит над другой девушкой толстый торговец или ещё кто-то, у кого есть достаточно денег, чтобы поесть самому и купить шлюху. В нищем лагере беженцев таких богачей на удивление много.  
Мужчинам нравится Люка — она молода, красива и здорова. По крайней мере, пока. Когда Люка впервые видит язвы в паху у очередного клиента, ей хватает решимости отказать ему. И задуматься о будущем.  
Для начала она откладывает часть денег, которые ей платят, и покупает на них палатку. Маленькую и грязную, но Люка стирает плотную ткань в реке до тех пор, пока не перестаёт течь серая вода. Отдельная палатка сразу поднимает цены на её услуги. Это выгодное вложение.  
Ещё она расспрашивает девушек о симптомах дурных болезней и запоминает их все до одного. Это не гарантия — симптомы могут проявляться не сразу, но хотя бы что-то.  
О семье она в эти минуты не думает. Мать, сёстры — все они существуют в другом мире, куда Люка возвращается, приносит деньги и еду, мыло, иногда ткань на новые платья. София с Бьянкой уже без её помощи пекут лепёшки на камнях, варят похлёбку — они давно перестали быть белоручками и, кажется, даже гордятся своими новыми умениями. Мама штопает им одежду красивыми вышивальными стежками и напоминает не сутулиться. Её волосы всегда тщательно уложены, на кофте нет ни одной лишней складки.  
С каждым днём Люка чувствует себя всё более чужой для них.  
— У тебя растрепались волосы, — неодобрительно замечает мама, откладывая шитьё, чтобы забрать у Люки узелок с едой. — Поправь, это некрасиво.  
«Меня сегодня трахали трое солдат, — думает Люка, пропуская сквозь пальцы спутанные пряди. — Они хотели сделать это одновременно, но я отговорила их. Поэтому я сейчас могу ходить и сидеть, не плача от боли. Что бы ты сказала, если бы увидела это, мама? Что у меня некрасиво раздвинуты ноги?»  
  
Эпидемия, охватившая лагерь, уносит жизни обеих сестёр, а за ними и мамину. Оглохшая, онемевшая от горя Люка сидит в палатке, обхватив колени, и не может понять: почему они? Почему не она? Она могла заразиться дурной болезнью, могла умереть от побоев солдат, решивших, что мёртвой шлюхе не надо платить, могла попасть в лапы инквизиции. Почему же она жива, а София, Бьянка, мама — мертвы? Если в мире есть Бог, как он допустил это?  
Семьи больше нет, и Люке не для кого добывать еду и вещи. Не для кого продавать себя. Ей бы почувствовать облегчение, но вместо этого Люка не знает, что ей теперь делать.  
На рассвете она выходит из палатки и идёт к реке. Люка не собирается топиться. Ею движет животный инстинкт: если не знаешь, куда идти, иди к воде.  
Над рекой плывёт жемчужный туман. Солнце ещё не встало, небо чистое, самый край его розовеет на востоке. У берега, по колено в воде, стоит черноволосая девушка — Люка видела её два дня назад у пёстрой палатки. Девушка стирает бельё, неумело и неловко, роняет то само бельё, то мыло, баламутит воду, поднимая со дна ил. Несколько минут Люка смотрит, затем подтыкает юбку и входит в реку.  
— Давай сюда, — говорит она, забирая бельё из озябших рук. — Смотри, это делается так.  
Она показывает девушке, как надо стирать. Та растерянно и благодарно улыбается.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Пепе.  
— Давно ты здесь?  
— Тринадцать дней, — Пепе опускает голову. — Папа умер, мы с братиком остались одни…  
Что-то обжигает Люку изнутри. Это больно, но Люка не хочет прогонять боль — она позволяет чувствовать себя живой. Пепе — тоже сирота. Люка не одна такая.  
Люка не одна.  
— Вот что, — говорит она, — раз такое дело, пойдём-ка со мной. Нам, проституткам, стоит держаться вместе.  
  
Люка не считает, сколько времени прошло с тех пор. Она живёт сегодняшним днём и немножко — завтрашним, она умеет доставать еду и лекарства и заботится о своих девочках, как птица о птенцах, закрывая их сильными крыльями от опасностей и непогоды. Тоска по маме и сёстрам уже не терзает её так остро, как прежде, она превратилась в печальные и тёплые воспоминания, а память о доме почти совсем исчезла. Как и о маминых наставлениях. Когда Люка вспоминает, каким необходимым когда-то казалось умение правильно пользоваться столовыми приборами, ей становится смешно. Как много существовало тогда гораздо более важных вещей, о которых она не знала! Сколько времени понадобилось, чтобы научиться им!  
Но иногда, когда наступает время отдыха и все девочки собираются вместе, Люку охватывает странное умиротворение. Она смотрит на них: на Нину, расчёсывающую светлые кудри, на гримасничающую перед зеркалом Люси, на смеющихся Пепе и Фуке. На проституток, которые каждый день отдаются мужчинам за еду. На девочек, которые даже в лагере беженцев ухитряются на минуту забыть о своих бедах и радоваться жизни. Смотрит и думает: _это красиво_.  
И это действительно красиво.


End file.
